


Jalousie et amour

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [40]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 2000s, Anger, Bixente is my little baby and needs to be protected, Champions League, David wants to help Zizou with his anger issues, FC Bayern München, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Giovane is a good bro, I know David and Didier couldn't be at the same time in the club but eh..., Jealousy, Juventus Turin, M/M, Protective Giovane, Zizou is jealous
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Zinédine était jaloux de l'amitié entre Élber et Bixente.





	Jalousie et amour

Jalousie et amour

  
Il était énervé (comme souvent sur le terrain), Zinédine savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû jouer ce match contre le Bayern, pas avec ses sentiments contradictoires. D'une part, Bixente était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, de l'autre il était plus pour lui. Alors faire ce match avait été fatal pour ses nerfs, prendre deux buts en trente minutes par Élber avait fait perdre confiance à l'équipe, mais le pire qu'il avait subi était que son ami avait célébré les buts avec le Brésilien (jusque là rien de bizarre), qui l'avait câliné et ils avaient roucoulé ensemble. À ce moment-là, Zinédine su qu'il devait gagner ce match pour se prouver à soi-même qu'il était fort, et pour regagner une certaine admiration de la part de Bixente. À ce moment-là, il comprit qu'il était jaloux. David et Didier l'avaient regardé étrangement quelques secondes, avant de retourner à leur poste, il devait sûrement avoir laissé sa colère paraître sur son visage quelques temps. Juste avant la fin de la première mi-temps, il fila sur le côté droit et reçu une passe de David lui permettant de marquer, il n'irait pas sur le côté gauche pendant ce match, il ne laissa pas ses sentiments le contrôler, seulement sa colère le guider vers la victoire. Zinédine n'avait pas sourcillé quand pendant une fraction de seconde il avait vu Bixente attristé. Il ne jouait pas pour lui aujourd'hui, il jouait pour la Juventus. À la mi-temps, il rentra vite dans le vestiaire, esquivant son ami Basque, il ne voulait rien lui dire, il était juste rempli d'une sourde colère que rien ne pouvait stopper, il lui faisait peut-être du mal mais il avait été le premier blessé. Zinédine savait qu'il était stupide et borné, c'était dans son caractère après tout. En sortant des vestiaires, il ignora une nouvelle fois son ancien camarade, il ne devait pas se laisser distraire, il vit néanmoins le regard noir de Giovane Élber, il comprenait nettement que le Brésilien n'était pas heureux qu'il dénigre son ami. La deuxième mi-temps se déroula comme la fin de la première, Zinédine attaquait sur le côté droit avec David et Alessandro, le deuxième but du club italien fut par Trezeguet sur l'une de ses passes. Il s'était vite replacé pour éviter tout échange pouvant le déconcentrer, le jeu reprit, et Zinédine fut l'homme du match en inscrivant le dernier but, encore une fois sur le côté droit. Il sembla que ce fut la goutte de trop pour Élber, qui vint le saisir par le col de son maillot, la colère se lisant clairement sur son visage, et Zinédine savait que ce n'était pas parce que la Juve gagnait. Alessandro et David le retenaient, en face, Kahn et Sérgio faisaient la même chose, loin sur le terrain, il voyait Sagnol poser sa main sur l'épaule de Bixente.

  
''Arrête de le regarder comme ça ! Tu lui fais mal, pendant tout le match tu l'as ignoré, tu as totalement ignoré ton côté de prédilection pour le déstabiliser ! Tu n'es pas son ami !'' Le Brésilien lui cria au visage, serrant plus fort son maillot, sa colère grandit fortement

''Mon travail est de marquer, c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que j'aille à droite ou à gauche ?!'' Il répondit en serrant fermement ses poings, il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait résister

''Tu ne le mérites pas Zidane ! Il s'inquiétait pour toi à la mi-temps et tu l'as ignoré comme si vous ne vous connaissiez pas ! Tu n'es pas son ami en faisant ça ! Tu es juste nuisible pour lui !'' Ce fut la phrase de trop, l'emprise de David lâcha et il arqua son bras pour le frapper au visage, mais son poing n'atteint jamais sa cible et finit dans la paume de Bixente, qui le regardait avec les yeux brillant de larmes, son cœur se crispa et il retira son poing, relâchant Élber

''Bixente... Je suis désolé...'' Zinédine le murmura en baissant la tête

''J'ai choisi de t'arrêter Zinédine, ne me fais pas regretter...'' Bixente se retourna pour reprendre son poste

''Attends ! Je... J'étais en colère. J'étais jaloux de votre complicité. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. J'ai été idiot, je le reconnais. Pardonne moi s'il te plaît Bixente.''

''Giovane est mon ami, tu comprends, pas plus, tu l'es aussi, Zinédine, tu es plus pour moi.''

''V-Vraiment ? Tu es prêt pour aller plus loin ?''

''Si tu savais depuis quand j'attendais ce moment.'' Bixente l'embrassa rapidement, pour finalement reprendre sa position. Résultat final 3-3 sur but de Sagnol dans le temps additionnel. Ce match avait été remplis de rebondissements pour tout le monde !

  
Fin


End file.
